poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Saffron's Halloween
Saffron's Halloween is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Victoria, Yakima, Ethan, and Saffron celebrate Halloween at Rusty and Lucy's farm. Plot Part One (The scene zooms in to the Farm Division, covered in Halloween decorations and into the barn.) Saffron: (Narrating out loud) Ah. Halloween, a day when kids can scare just abqout anyone, and where kids can dress as ghosts, witches, vampires, pirates, and... well, you know, the usual. In a matter of minutes, my colleagues, the three later Devil Dogs will come to help. Mandy: Um, Saffy, who are you speaking to? Saffron: Oh! No one, Mandy. I'm talking to myself again. Mandy: Hmm... It was nice of Tony to let you visit with us for the weekend. Anyway, who are your colleagues? Saffron: Well, like me, they are from the year 3000. Ethan was known for splurging for collectables like cards, comics, and antiques. But now, he's more into auctions, but at a budget. He's the same height as you, Mandy, and did you know he's a descendant of Barkerville's former rival Timothy? (Candy and Andy climb down from the barn ladder.) Mandy: Well, that's new to me. Candy: What's going on? Mandy: Saffron is telling us about her three friends. She just told me about Ethan. Saffron: Yes. Another is Yakima, formerly known as the apathetic. In his timeline, he hated manual labor, and was overwhelmed. So, as a Devil Dog, he goes by the motto called "you do it, not me." Fortunately, after the incident, Thatcher decided to go to a hobby, and that's arts of many styles. It's sort of like an odd jobs but in the art industry. Candy: What about what's her name? Saffron: You mean Victoria? Candy: I think so. Saffron: Victoria was once nihilistic, looking at her mirror day and night. Candy: Was it because she was lonely? Saffron: Yes, when she was very, very young. Candy: Golly. Saffron: Yes, and she's descendant of the richer side of the Pound Puppies. And by richer side, I mean Violet of the Vanderfeller family. Puppies: Ooh. Saffron: I think it's only fair for you to know who the other three PoundRaizers are ever since that incident. Mandy: When will they be here? Saffron: In a matter of minutes. Sandy: What incident? Andy: I think She means the time Saffron's identity was exposed to us. Sandy: Ohh. Saffron: Yes. When the Dog Haters started to invade Dog Pounds and destroying them. the first was the Farm Division and as me and the others were keeping the Dog Haters at bay... (Flashback to the heroes trying to fight off the Dog Haters as a younger Candy, Andy, and Mandy, splatter the members with rotten tomatoes via a slingshot. as a Barricade is made to keep the dog haters from going inside the barn, a smirking dog hater lights a fuse of TNT sticks, and keeps Saffron from getting to the dynamite. Outside, Gamma and his students are seen attacking the Dog Haters.) Member: he he he he he he. You're not getting any chance to save your farm. (A chomp sound effect is heard as We pan to Rusty biting the member's leg.) Huh? AAAHH! Insolent...! (He is about to toss the TNT sticks at Rusty as it's about to go off.) Saffron: Noooooo...! (Pushes Rusty out of harm's way as She is hit by the blast.) Ohhh... (falls down.) Tony: (Horrified) Saffy! Thatcher: Xanadu! Victoria: No! Ethan: Wha-- Whoa! Member: He he he he. Serves You right! Huh? (Sees Saffron slowly heal from Her injuries, but Her Helmet's visor is destroyed, revealing Her face.) Rusty: Saffron... Is that You? (Saffron reacts and sees Rusty in shock as Lucy from a Barn Window witnesses the event as She exits the barn via a secret entrance.) Candy: Mom, Where are You going? (Saffron slowly gets up.) Member: I better finish You off. (Menacingly advances on Saffron but is stopped by Thatcher and Victoria.) Hey! Get off! (Gamma dashes in and knocks out the member by using his laser rifle as a club. He then gets out his brass knuckles as the rest of the PoundRaizers enter.) Member 2: Oh no! It's the Cyborg! Member 3: Get him! Gamma: I warned you idiots. Now, you'll meet your maker! (Gamma charges at the Dog Haters and tackles them heavily, along with delivering punches and kicks. A few of them lay unconscious while several run for their lives.) Gamma: You dog haters better run because I'll burn down your headquarters and everyone in it next! (Gamma disappears. Victoria and Ethan comfort Saffron.) Ethan: Saffy, are you okay? Saffron: I... think so. Rusty: Saffron... What's going on? You're a PoundRaizer? I had no idea. Saffron: I wanted to tell You sooner, Rusty, But I didn't want to put You and Your family in danger. (Tony angrily charges at the unconscious member of the Dog Haters and repeatedly pummels him in the face while crying hysterically.) Tony: (Sobbing) How dare you hurt Saffy, you puppy killer! Saffron: Tone, I'm okay now, but my helmet's visor's broken. (Tony rushes toward Saffron and hugs her tightly.) Tony: (Brushing his tears) I'm sorry, Saffy. There were too many of those jerks to deal with. I'm a failure as an owner. Saffron: It's alright, Tone. You didn't do anything wrong. At least the Haters didn't get Their chance to take away anyone to a lab and find a way to aquire Immortality wished from Wishbone. however, now that The Farm Division know I'm PoundRaizer Xanadu... I'll explain everything to them. (Flashback ends.) Andy: Oh. Now, I remember. Mom and Dad really gave You a lecture. In spite that We're all immortal. Candy: Is it true that Tony loves you like a little sister? Saffron: Well, I don't know about sister. Mandy: But, he does have a special bond with you, right? Andy: Is it true that he lets you visit us whenever you want? Candy: Tony still has a strong bond with you, right? Saffron: One Question at a time, please. to answer Andy's Question, I come on Weekends. in fact-- (Sees Thatcher, Ethan, and Victoria approaching the Farm Division.) Hey. It's them! You're gonna meet the PoundRaizers Four in a moment. but first... (Shouts) Grandpa! Grandma! The PoundRaizers have come! Rusty: Ok! Have fun! Saffron: Guys! (Thatcher, Ethan and Victoria rush to Saffron and hug her.) Ethan: Saffy! We miss you so much. Saffron: Oh! Right. (To Rusty and Lucy's Pups) Kids, please meet them. this is Thatcher. Thatcher: Hello. Saffron: This is Victoria. Victoria: Nice to meet You. Saffron: and This is Ethan. Ethan: Hello. (high fives The Pups.) Andy: Ah. Ethan's small as Us. Saffron: Um, Andrew... Ethan: I wish You didn't call Me that... Saffron: Ethan, I didn't call you Andrew. I was talking to Andy. Ethan: Oh. I guess this is our first Halloween without TJ now that he left the pound for good. Saffron: (Sadly) Yeah. Mandy: What happened? Saffron: Well, after that Murgatroyd incident, TJ left the pound and moved to Salem, Oregon. Mandy: Why, Saffy? Saffron: Well... let's just say that he has personal issues. Well, shall we get started on the decorations? Andy: Awesome! Where are Sandy, Randy and Tandy? Saffron: They're still getting ready. Andy: Oh. Ethan: I wonder what they'll dress up as? Saffron: You'll be surprised. Randy: We're coming, big sister Saffy! Saffron: Oh! Here they come. (Sandy, Randy, and Tandy, dressed like PoundRaizer Amaranth, Magenta, and Chestnut enter.) Sandy: What do you think? Saffron: You look very cute. Thatcher: Aw! They're dressed like us. Victoria: You three look absolutely adorable. Ethan: You three look cool! Tandy: Thank you very much. Andy: Can we go trick-or-treating, big sister? Mandy: Yeah, big sister. Saffron: Well... If that's what you want. Ethan: But, you can't have chocolate. Andy: We know, Ethan, even though we're immune to the stuff. Ethan: You are? Candy: Yep. Ethan: Whoa! I didn't know that. Candy: Where are we going to trick-or-treat first? Saffron: Well, that's for your parents to decide. Candy: Oh. I'll go ask mommy and daddy. (Candy rushes off.) Andy: Ethan, have you had a Halloween Party before? Ethan: Well... (Flashback to When Ethan was a Puppy in the Year 3000 at night, a Great Party happened in a mansion as Loud Party Music plays.) Young Ethan: In Life, You should live Life to Your fullest. (Dances a bit.) Ah. We have a Yuppie Couple. Ethan's Friend: Yuppie? You mean like a fish? Young Ethan: I Said Yuppie, Not Guppy. (Ethan's Friends Laugh as other houses turn their lights on.) Voice: Hey, Shut Up! We're trying to sleep! Ethan's Butler: Shall I take care of the riff-raff, master Ethan? Ethan: No. Unless They're inside My mansion. Of Course, Those Proletariets can't touch Me. Ethan's Butler: Yes, Master Ethan. Shall I get you a glass of strawberry milk? Ethan: Yes, Please. and take the rest of the day off. Ethan's Butler: Yes, Master Ethan. (The Angry Neighbors throw TVs, Desks, Ovens, Lamps, and other stuff at Ethan as He runs out of harm's way.) Ethan: I guess some people are inconsiderate. Ethan's Friend One: I'll bet. Throwing out everything but the kitchen sink. (A Safe is thrown at the Ethan, but Ethan dodges.) Ethan's Friend Two: What's wrong with you?! He said Kitchen Sink, Not Heavy Safe! (A Kitchen Sink with lots of dishes is thrown at Him.) Ethan: You had to say it, Huh? Ethan's Butler: (Grabbing a baseball bat and leaves as he chases the neighbors away) Worthless riff raff! I'll have you all thrown in jail for animal cruelty! (The flashback Ends.) Mandy: You had a loud party disturbing the neighbors?! Ethan: Yes. But my butler, Jenkins, had all of my neighbors arrested for Animal Endangerment. Their Houses sold in auctions, and I used that kind of Money to buy the Rarest Baseball Cards and then some. Pups: Ooh. Ethan: It was kinda unnecessary, but my butler cares about me like a son.... Well, at least he was my guardian. I only wonder how He's doing... Saffron: Well, in any case, If this doesn't give you an Impulse of Dancing, Nothing will. Listen. (Saffron places a CD in a Stereo and Loud 80's Party Music Plays. Ethan gets a shocked look on his face.) Ethan: No! (Ethan quickly turns off the radio.) Ethan: I... I don't want a repeat of what happened to me. Saffron: Hey, It's not the Year 3000. besides, We're in the Farm Division. Ethan: Oh. I'm sorry about that. Carry on. (Saffron turns on the radio again.) Ethan: Kinda feels good to hear rock and roll music again. (Ethan starts dancing.) Ethan: I love this music! I could dance to this forever and ever! (Ethan dances wildly.) Ethan: Come on, Saffy, please dance with me! Saffron: Well, if you say so... (Ethan grabs Saffron's hand while dancing, but Yakima abruptly ends the music with a record scratch.) Ethan: Oh! I forgot! We have an obligation to let the little tykes enjoy Halloween by trick or treating. Saffron: Ok. but first, here's something called the Spooky Restaurant Blues. (plays a few notes on Her acoustic guitar, then plays some more.) Victoria: Saffron, I don't think-- Mandy: Let Her sing. Saffron: One time I went to a restaurant, the food's color was really off... The Pumpkins were Stinking, the Flies were all sticking, and the sight just makes me want to cough. (The Pups were stifling Their laughter, as the other Devil Dogs were starting to feel green) Ha ha ha ha! Victoria: Saffron, don't ever sing that disgusting song again. Andy: Nope! She can sing that song anytime she wants. Yakima: But she almost made us vomit. Ethan: Yeah! Candy: Well, it was a good thing I tape recorded it. Saffron: Thanks, and I'm sure you'll enjoy the costumes for next Halloween. Candice, imagine yourself. Candy: Sure. (Thinks up Herself in a Thought Cloud.) Saffron: ...with a couple of fangs like Your Dad. (Candy grows fangs.) pointy ears like a cat. (Her floppy ears become that of a Cat) with a smaller nose. (Her nose shrinks.) You grow wings. (Her wings grow out of Her arms.) you have claws on Your feet and paws. (Claws grow out of Her paws and feet) and lastly, the tail. (Her tail grows larger) Ta-Da! a Vampire Kitten. (Candy and Vampire Candy look at each other and easily get spooked.) Candy: Seriously, Saffy? a Vampire Cat? Saffron: Hey, it's only a costume suggestion. lighten up. Candy: Sorry, Saffy. I got scared. Saffron: Sorry. Andrew, imagine yourself wearing goggles on your head, wearing a bandanna on Your head-- Ah, You're dressed like a Sky pirate. (Does a pose with her foot in the air) Pyramid. Andy: Pyramid? Don'cha mean, "Period", Saffy? Saffron: Sorry. Iggy got me confused earlier today. Andy: But anyway, I love the idea, Saffy. Saffron: Thank you, Andy. Andy: You're welcome. Mandy: What about me? Saffron: Let me see... Ah! French Beret, Sunglasses-- Mandy: A French actress? You know how snobby and stuck up some actresses are today... Saffron: No, A Mad Director, with megaphone and Clapperboard. Mandy: But I thought stagehands carry clapperboards. Saffron: Try not to overthink it, MOM. Mandy: Stop calling me that! I'm your ancestor, not your mommy! (Candy and Andy stifle Their snickering.) Saffron: Uh... Sorry, Sir. (Candy and Andy laugh out loud.) Mandy: I'm a girl puppy! Saffron: (turns to Randy) Randall, This one involves wearing a long shirt with a long necktie, with bug-eye glasses. with some soot on You. Randy: Mad Scientist? Saffron: No, It's-- I mean, Yes! How did You know? Randy: A lucky guess. Sandy: Saffron? what about Me? Saffron: Hmm... Red Bowtie, Black Suit with Top Hat, Magic Wand-- Sandy: Magician? Saffron: Right! And Tandy-- Tandy: Don't tell Me, Is it Mummy, Bride of Frankenstein, Ghost? Saffron: In that order, No, No, and No. You'll be... maybe a Rocker or Hockey Player. Tandy: Really? Saffron: Really. Oh-- wait. Grandpa! Grandma! What will You dress up as?! Lucy: To be honest, we were so busy with the harvesting that we didn't have the time to think about what we're dressing up as. Saffron: Huh. I'll be right back. (runs to Her costume chest.) Aha! In the salute to a festival in 1969. Ta-Da! (Gives Rusty and Lucy Hippie Outfits and puts colored glasses on Their eyes.) Victoria: Dressed up as hippies, I see.... Saffron: And Hippies should be relaxed. but not when it comes to Their Pups. You can still be strict if You must. so long as You're gentle. Lucy: Strict? Saffron: Yes. like You did When You told Your First brood to stop fighting. Rusty: Oh. I see. I also did tell them never to play indoors. While We were back in the Puppy Pound. Saffron: Right, Grandpa. Lucy: But what does that got to do with us being hippies, Saffron? Saffron: I don't expect you to be easy-going during this Halloween. Real hippies are relaxed and prefer quiet. Rusty: Oh! Good point. Yakima: Well, are we ready to go or what? Saffron: Okay. Once you and your firstborns are dressed for halloween success, We'll go. Enjoy your Halloween, grandpa and grandma. Lucy: Have fun. But before you go, I've a letter for you. Saffron: Oh, I hope it's a 'G'. That's My favorite letter. Rusty: No, Saffron. She means (shows Saffron a letter) this. Saffron: Hmm. "From the Desk of Rusty and Lucy". You? (Rusty and Lucy nod.) "We want You to chaperone Our Pups through all Halloween." All Halloween? W-What time will You want Us to return? Eight or Nine PM? Rusty: Well, right now it's about past twelve, so maybe nine-ish. Saffron: I promise. I'll return before Nine. No Picnics, No Parties, No Pranks. with all of Your pups intact and uninjured. Lucy: And make sure you look both ways before crossing the street and no chocolate. Saffron: And No Onions either. Rusty: Right! Saffron: Well, shall we be off? Lucy: Um, Saffron? You're kind of-- Saffron: Oh! right. I'm not wearing a costume yet. (Saffron goes into a hope chest and come out wearing a Futuristic trench coat, sunglasses on Her forehead, and gray pants.) Yakima: What is that supposed to be, the futuristic version of the generic and cliched trenchcoat disguise? Saffron: I'll be going now. and don't worry. (comes down and waves to the Six Pups.) Ethan: Come on, Saffy, let's go! I'm so excited about trick-or-treating. Saffron: I'm coming. Keep your shirt on, Ethan. (Saffron walks up to her group.) Saffron: So, what do you think of my costume? Ethan: It looks like the futuristic version of the cliched trenchcoat disguise. Yakima: That's what I said. Saffron: Oh. Okay, let's go! Part Two (Later, Saffron, Yakima, Victoria, Ethan, and the puppies are walking down the sidewalk.) Saffron: So, pups, which house do you want to trick or treat at first? Mandy: I like to try that house. Saffron: Okay, Mandy. (The puppies walk to the door and knock. A man opens the door.) Mandy, Sandy, Tandy, Andy, Randy, and Candy: Trick or treat! (The man give each of them dog biscuits.) Man: Here you go. Mandy, Sandy, Tandy, Andy, Randy, and Candy: Thank you, mister. (The six pups go back to Saffron.) Mandy: Look, Saffy! We got dog biscuits! Saffron: That's nice, Mandy. (Mandy grabs two bones and offers one to Saffron.) Mandy: You want one? Saffron: I'm not hungry, but thanks anyway. (Saffron softly tussles Mandy's head.) Andy: Awwww....! Candy: Like Mother, like Great-great, et cetera grand-daughter. (The other pups except Mandy laugh softly.) Mandy: (Embarrassed) Saffy, Candy's embarrassing me! Saffron: Ok, We're here for Halloween treats, not Halloween laughs. (The laughter slowly stops.) Mandy's siblings: Sorry, Saffy. Mandy: Thanks, Saffy. Saffron: You're very welcome, Mandy. Mandy: Somehow, I feel like... Ethan: (Covering his ears) If it's singing another gross song by Saffy, I don't wanna hear it. Mandy: No, I mean like I feel like I'm a motherly figure to Saffy. Ethan, Yakima and Victoria: (With uncomfortable looks on their faces) Well, that was creepy. Mandy: Well, Saffy called me mom a few times. What did You expect? Victoria: Look, we know you're her ancestor and all, but even you would have to admit that Saffron calling you "mom" made you uncomfortable. Besides, you're old enough to be Saffron's sister! Mandy: Oh. You're right. Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Kanashimi Category:Fan made episodes featuring Halloween Category:Fan made episodes starring Yakima Category:Fan made episodes starring Rusty and Lucy Category:Fan made episodes starring Victoria Category:Fan made episodes starring Ethan